Ninjago Requests
by ardhoniel.InfinityGirl
Summary: Appropriate requests only (nothing inappropriate or any boyxboy or girlxgirl stuff, please). First chapter is an author's note, just so I can get that out. Rated T in case.
1. Author's Note

This is anything that you guys want it to be, as long as it's appropriate and canon-related. But the main thing is, I do not really know how to add chapters yet in my story Fire in Winter and a future story called Not About Numbers. If you can help me, please PM me or tell me in a review, please. If you do, you can send me an idea for these requests and I'll look at it for sure.

Thanks! Sorry this is an author's note. I just need to know how to add chapters so the stories can keep going.


	2. Cole's Past

**This is some one-shot I slapped together inspired by my watching The Jade Princess last night, so some spoilers. I love Cole; he's probably my favorite, and I'm so glad they decided to expand his character in this. We finally got some answers fans were dying to hear, like me, and I now love Cole more than ever! Thanks, Ninjago creators, for doing this for us! I don't own Ninjago or its characters. I hope you enjoy! (PS I'm working on a Jaya oneshot currently, so that'll be coming soon)**

The news came that night while Cole was getting ready for bed. The 15-year old picked up the phone and began crying uncontrollably when he heard the news. His parents had been in the car driving home from work when the car had been hit from the passenger side by a driver too drunk to notice. His dad was at the hospital, getting treated, but his mother had been killed instantly.

The neighbors came and tried to calm Cole down, but they didn't know how. How are you supposed to calm someone who's just lost their own mother? The young man had only been able to pull up his knees in the corner and sob as his whole life was shattered in an instant.

The day of her funeral had hit Cole the hardest. His father was there, his arm in a sling, his face devoid of any emotion, simply staring at that coffin in the front of the church. Cole tugged at his bowtie, angry at the formal clothes that just didn't fit this situation, angry at the beautiful flowers near that casket that bloomed in life while his cold and still mother lay inside. Angry at his father for not being upset, not being angry, not being anything. His mom was the only one who could understand him, the one who hugged him when he tried and tried to sing and dance like his dad did, but never could. She knew just how to make him feel better, how to love him.

And now she was gone. Never to return. He was told she was in a better place, and he believed that, but he couldn't believe she could be there while he was stuck, still breathing and unable to cope with her leaving. Nothing could have prepared him for this, and nothing could make him feel better. He knew that.

Time passed, but nothing changed. Cole continued to go to school, while his father did what he always did: singing and dancing. Cole was home from school one day when he heard the door creak open. The sound of his father's whistling struck his ears like a hammer. Not a single word came from his mouth. Cole couldn't talk to his dad, no matter how hard he tried. Anything he said would just make the rift larger. He trembled with anger, not daring to look at his father. If he did, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle himself.

The whistling continued. It wasn't pleasant anymore, more like a shrill siren from some distant land out in the middle of nowhere. "Dad, stop," Cole said loud enough for his father to hear him.

"What's wrong, son?" Lou asked his son. He sounded completely surprised.

Cole scoffed and turned to his dad to look him in the eye, almost ready to explode. "What's wrong? What's wrong?! Mom's gone! What do you mean what's wrong?"

Lou sighed. He wanted to reach his son, but how he had no idea. "I know it's hard, son," he replied calmly.

"Is it?" Cole spat back right at him. "It sure doesn't look that way. All you do is sing and dance! Do you even realize that she's gone forever?" Cole blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over if he wasn't careful.

"I loved your mother too, Cole-" Lou said. "No you didn't!" Cole interrupted. "You never loved her! That's all I can see!" He jumped off the couch and ran out the back door. He heard his father whisper his name, but he didn't stop. Not for him. Not for anyone. He didn't bother to watch the house grow smaller and smaller as he ran off. The tears blurred his vision. He didn't stop, even after his lungs were burning and his body screamed at him to stop.

The mountain came in view. Cole didn't hesitate and began to climb despite how tired he was. For some reason, being on the mountain, where one fall could mean certain death, he never felt more alive. It gave him something else to focus on. He lost track of time as he thought only of surviving. The sun was low in the sky by the time he reached the top. Then, he saw the most interesting thing he would see in a while. There was a single old man with a long white beard on the top of the mountain. A steaming cup of tea was in his hand. A fire had already been stoked to give some warmth as the sun began to set.

Cole was confused. How was this old man on top of the mountain that didn't have any trails? "How did you get up here?" he asked.

The man sipped his tea and looked at Cole. "Don't bother with me," he said. "May I ask a question?" He didn't wait for the answer. "Why did you climb this mountain?"

Cole thought about answering the old man. He didn't know this person. Why should he tell him anything? But something about him told Cole that he would listen to his problems and not judge. So he told him everything, about how he had lost his mother, and that he felt like his father didn't care. Then the old man said something that Cole would never forget. That Cole climbed to escape his problems, to deal with them. How did this old man know him so well even though this was the first time he had met him?

Nothing was for certain anymore. The old man told him about his formation of a ninja team, and Cole accepted. He didn't really know why. Was it because he was tired of being with his father, or was it because he was being pulled in that direction by his own desires to help those who were in need? Only time would tell.

 **Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! Let me know if you're enjoying Season 8 so far, because I know I am!**


	3. I Know How You Feel (LloydxHarumi)

**Llarumi oneshot. I absolutely adore these two together, and I've only seen two episodes with them so far! Spoilers ahead for Season 8 SOG (duh :)). I hope you like this!**

The sun was rising as I walked onto the deck of the Destiny's Bounty. I heard the sounds of fire sirens as I watched the Royal Palace slowly crumble from the explosion and fire. Harumi had gone downstairs. She was going to stay in Nya's room while she was with us.

For some reason, I felt like something was wrong while I was staring at the scanners of the city, searching for any possible activity that the Sons of Garmadon might be doing. I felt like I was supposed to be with her, comforting her. After all, she had just lost the only family she had ever known. She couldn't be any older than me. She was far too young to have to deal with this. But did I really want to go to her because of her loss, or was I just acting selfish?

The Emperor's words echoed in my head. _You are royalty; he is not_. I knew in my heart that those words would always haunt me. I was the Green Ninja and all, but that hardly made me a liable candidate to win the Princess's affections. I wouldn't be able to do anything to deserve her love, even though I had already tried so hard. She would never grow to like me; but that tiny possibility I had seen in her eyes two nights ago at the canal wouldn't stop me from trying.

This was just plain hard for me. I didn't know anything about girls. A year ago, the thought of even doting over a girl would make me gag. But something had happened when I had first seen her. She was so pretty, it was hard not to stare. Was this what Jay felt for Nya, or Zane for PIXAL, or even Kai for Skylor?

I felt a tap on my shoulder, interrupting my thoughts. I turned and saw Nya.

"Harumi's not doing well," she told me. I simply nodded. "What's wrong?" she asked me.

"I don't know how to help her, Nya. She's lost everyone. I can't magically make her feel better." I paused before continuing. "If I could, I would, but I can't."

Nya looked into my eyes and smiled. "You're the only one she trusts, Lloyd. You've got to take initiative and do the best you can." She took my hand and led me to the door. **(I don't ship Nya x Lloyd, I just think they're really good friends.)** "Be yourself," she whispered before she ran off, probably to go find Jay somewhere. I sighed. She knew just how to get me in all sorts of trouble.

I glanced into the room, not like the first time I had seen her taking off her makeup in her room in the palace, just to see how she was doing. She was sitting on the bed, her back turned to me. In her hands was a picture of her and the Emperor and Empress. Instead of her normal royal attire, she wore a dark green T-shirt and jeans, probably borrowed from Nya. I didn't have to see her face to know she was probably crying.

I knocked, trying to be respectful of her privacy _this time_ **(inwardly laughing hee hee)**. I saw her hand go to her face, wiping away the tears before she turned to me. I once again became lost in that beautiful face of hers. She managed a smile and said, "You can come in, Lloyd."

I walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to her. "Nya sent me to see if you were doing alright." I cringed. That did _not_ come out right. "What I mean is, I wanted to check on you." I could only hope that the redness of my cheeks wasn't obvious.

She turned away, placing the picture under her pillow before turning back to me. "I don't know what to say, Lloyd," she started, trying hard not to cry again.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad, Princess," I told her. "I just wanted to let you know that... I know what it's like. To lose someone close, I mean." It's still hard to talk about my father at all. "My father... Lord Garmadon, I mean... even though he was evil, he was my hero. The mere thought of hurting him when I was chosen to be the one to defeat him... was almost too much for me to bear. And, I don't tell everyone this, but... well, I lost him a while ago. He sacrificed himself to save us. And, it's hard. Not... knowing what to feel when the person you love is... gone. Forever." I didn't realize until it was too late that a tear had rolled down my cheek. For some reason, I didn't wipe it away like I would normally do those lonely nights when all I could think about was how I had lost my father. That I was the one who had to banish him. I felt guilty for not being able to do anything but utter those unintelligible words as that rift had opened in the sky, seeing my father disappear into it. The ache in my heart remained to know that I was never going to have him back.

Hesitating a moment, I took Harumi's small hand in mine and squeezed it gently. "I just want to say... I know how you feel. To have to be someone you're not." I didn't expect what she said in return.

"Lloyd... I didn't know. I'm sorry." Why should she be the one who's sorry? She's the one who's just lost everyone she loved. I lost my father a long time ago. I looked into her eyes and realized for the first time that they were purple. How did this girl have purple eyes?

There was a long silence between us. There was nothing else to be said. I was the first to break the silence. "Well... I, should be going back now." I got up, letting go of her hand. I walked to the doorway, then stopped as I felt like I had to say something else.

"Rumi..." It felt weird to call her by her nickname. "I promise... we'll find the ones responsible for this. And I promise we'll avenge your parents' deaths."

She smiled again. She didn't have to say anything for me to understand what she meant. She was sorry that I didn't have any way to avenge my own father's death. Was this what all the guys meant about mind-reading? I shivered, hoping she didn't notice, and bowed my head respectfully in her direction. She was still the Princess. But could she become something more to me than that?

 **I nearly cried when I wrote Lloyd's small monologue. I've enjoyed their relationship so far. But am I the only one who thinks that Harumi was the slightest bit suspicious when she covered up her room being "ransacked" by saying she was a slob? She's a princess! Not even the ninja have rooms as messy as her. And I'm so excited about Cole going to find the baby. I don't know when, but I'll probably write a one-shot when that starts coming. Let me know what you guys think! I hope you enjoyed! I'll need to lay low on suggestions, cause I've got the other stories as well as some other requests coming in now. I promise they're coming. Ardhoniel out!**


	4. Enemies: Part 1

**This is a one-shot of a situation where Morro works with the other ninja, and Lloyd has to cope with the ghost who tramautized him. This is NOT going to be a love one-shot, don't ask. It's simply something I saw in a request and decided to do, because Morro's a great character, and Lloyd needs to learn how to forgive. More will follow, don't worry, I'm really getting into this idea.**

Kai couldn't believe it. How were they supposed to work with their enemy? This wasn't possible. Somehow, he didn't know how, but Morro was back, and he had to help them. How else were they going to react? Imagine the person who terrorized you and your friends (who had also died, if that wasn't creepy enough) was now in front of you, helping you out! All he could think about was how he could ditch the ghost later.

 **Sorry I have to stop this here. I've been pretty busy lately. I'll be sending out a new chapter of Fire in Winter later tonight, so keep your eyes open for that. Who else is super pumped for Episode 77 of Season 8? If you have any other ideas for these requests, let me know.**


	5. This Is The Reason (JayxNya)

**Jaya oneshot requested by guest reviewers. Takes place during Episode 62: The Last Resort. I do not own Ninjago or its characters, again.**

"You said I couldn't row. I'm not rowing."

The two ninja walked into the abandoned lighthouse. It took them a while to set up, since they would be there for a while. Nya set up her place where she would be sleeping and glanced at Jay. He was unpacking in his corner. The Water Ninja tried not to think of how long they would be in this lighthouse together, or what had happened to their teammates. But she refused to think about it. There was nothing she could do now about it. They were gone, and it was up to them now to defeat Nadakhan.

"We're going to be here for a while," Nya admitted. "So we should use the time to figure out how to stop Nadakhan."

Jay sighed. "I know. It's all my fault, Nya. If I hadn't been so selfish to think I could have done everything to guarantee what I saw in my reflection so long ago, none of this would have happened."

Before Nya could stop what she was doing, she gripped his shoulder tightly and looked straight into his blue eyes. "Don't say that, Jay. All of that is behind us now. We can't change the past, only what we see now." Nya suddenly realized how mesmerizing those electric blue eyes of his were.

He looked away first. "I know you only see me as your friend, Nya, and I want to let you know that I respect that. I would never do anything willingly to make you embarrassed in any way." He laughed at himself. "To think I saw one tiny glimpse into our future, and I expected everything to fall into place."

"Jay, stop," Nya said, turning away. This was a delicate issue. What was more unexpected was that the Master of Lightning did stop. Was he right? Would he truly do anything for her?

For some reason, Nya felt like she needed to get it out. "You're right, Jay," she sighed. "You shouldn't expect anything if you're not sure. I thought I would always be Samurai X, and look at me now." She gazed down at the maroon ninja suit she wore. "The Master of Water sure doesn't sound as great. Just another ninja, right?"

Jay opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it. He didn't know why he thought she looked troubled. Nya sighed and went back to her unpacking.

The two had already been there for nearly a day. Since there was nothing else to do, Nya had suggested that Jay should teach her Airjitzu. She was tired of having to rely on someone else to do it for her. She had already told him she had managed to do it once, when she was with Lloyd and Cole, on the island being attacked by the giant sand monsters. But she felt like she needed to learn how to learn it properly. So Jay took her outside to the surprisingly grey beach and showed her each move slowly. She followed and copied her friend exactly.

"Now, you just do all those moves faster and spin like you would with normal Spinjitzu, and it should come to you." Nya tried her best to remember the moves shown. When it didn't work, Jay came closer and raised her arm higher. Nya suddenly realized she found it hard to breathe, with the small amount of air between the two. She tried to brush it off, but found herself slightly shaky until he moved away. She tried again, then her eyes widened when she saw the bubble-like air channel close around her. The next thing she knew, she was in the air. Instead of becoming frightened, she spun faster. She didn't stop until she realized she was on the roof of the lighthouse.

And she wasn't alone. Jay had followed her, and now they had accidentally bumped straight into each other. Nya pulled away quickly, surprised, but she continued to stare at Jay as if she was deciding something. For the longest time, she had never been able to decide truly if she wanted to be with him. It was time he knew the truth.

But he had left, so quickly that Nya had hardly noticed he was gone. She sighed, her opportunity gone. He wouldn't want to talk about it, so when she found him in the lighthouse again, she talked to him about his possible ways to defeat Nadakhan instead. It was hard for her to remember that he had feelings too.

"Shoot him, Jay!" Nya screamed at the Blue Ninja as she gripped his hand tightly to keep her from falling. She gazed at the wicked djinn below them.

Jay shook his head. "If I try to shoot him, you'll fall right into his arms," Jay replied. He knew what had to be done to protect them. "Hold on!" he warned her, then threw her through the hole that Dogshank had stumbled in from. He jumped after her, diving in the cold water far below. "Find her!" Nadakhan's voice yelled from inside the lighthouse. Not wasting any time, Jay found Nya and motioned for her to follow him. He came to the edge of the lighthouse and found a window. He punched it, breaking the glass. The two slipped in, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Nya was relieved when she saw the Traveller's Tea on the ground.

Suddenly, Jay heard voices coming from the door. He ran to it, blocking it with his body to keep any of the pirates from coming in. Nya did the same. She handed Jay the teapot, and he poured it. The portal was too small for both of them to fit in.

"It won't be big enough," Nya said, her eyebrows knitted in worry. One of them had to stay behind. "Nya, take the poison," Jay instructed her, holding out the vial to her. "I promised I was going to protect you, and I'm a man of my word."

Nya wanted to respect what he said as if that would be his last words to her, which it could have very well been the case. If there was any a time, it was now. "Jay, this is the reason," she said, gazing up into his face once again.

Jay's face questioned her. "This is the reason you're the only one I've ever let into my heart," she explained, speaking as the words came into her head. She herself was surprised at what she was saying, but she knew in her heart it was the truth. "Even before you saw our future, I saw it too, the first time I met you." She thought back to that day they had met, the one time she had first seen him, and it almost seemed like she had been given a vision of them together, in a flash, and then it was gone as suddenly as it had come the moment she had stared into his eyes.

The Blue Ninja was surprised. How come she had never told him this before? Maybe because she didn't want to admit that she had ever needed anyone in her life. For once, all he could say was that the portal was dying. He needed her to be safe. It didn't matter what would happen to him. Just knowing she was out of Nadakhan's grasp would be enough for him to live on.

Then Jay suddenly thought back to what Nya had said about wanting to speak up for who she was, not who she was being defined as. "I have to be the one to protect you, Jay," she told him, closing the gap between them. "You are the one who has the wish. You're the only one who can stop him." It seemed as if they involuntarily became closer. "Save me, Jay Walker," she said finally. He looked into her eyes. She was letting him protect her for once, because she needed him. "There's going to be a wedding, and I want you to do something about it!" Without warning, the Master of Water pushed Jay through the portal. He disappeared, and so did her hopes, but that didn't matter, because she knew he was the one for her. He would come for her, even if it was the last thing he would do.

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing this. There will be a oneshot with Zane and PIXAL soon, so keep your eyes open for that. Once again, thank you all for the support! See you for next time.**


	6. How Can I Trust You? (PIXALxZane)

**I'm pretty sure it's basically confirmed by now that Samurai X is PIXAL, so just letting people know. Some spoilers for Season 8. I do not own Ninjago or its characters. Let me know how you liked this oneshot.**

The sounds of a motorcycle interrupted the ninja's quiet dinner. "They've found us," Kai whispered, pulling out his trusty katanas. "Get behind me," Lloyd instructed Harumi, who simply nodded and grabbed a dagger to protect herself. The Green Ninja pulled on his hood and stood ready to protect the Princess with his life.

Jay was the first to attack the intruder. He swung his nunchucks at the assailant's head, but the person ducked and grabbed the weapon. "Jay, it's me," a familiar voice said. Jay gasped and couldn't believe Zane was the person.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with the Sons of Garmadon," the Blue Ninja asked, relieved to see his friend again. The Ice Ninja didn't reply. He breathed heavily, as if he was tired.

Lloyd came forward and took a good look at Zane. "Are you alright?" he asked. He looked a little banged up.

"I'll be fine," Zane replied. "Just got a little hung up in the race. I came to warn you. They know where you are, Lloyd. They're coming for you, and the Princess."

"That won't happen," Lloyd assured him. "You won't be harmed," he said, turning to Harumi. She smiled, but replied, "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

Lloyd was a bit surprised at her reaction. Girls were complicated, he guessed. One minute they want you to help them, then the next they want to help themselves. It was okay, though. He had had plenty of that behavior from Nya in the past.

"If you say so," he said. "What do you mean they know where we are, Zane?"

The Titanium Ninja stumbled a bit, holding his chestplate. "I was barely able to escape to tell you. You must leave at once." He sounded desperate. Then, he collapsed.

"Zane!" Lloyd said, catching him as he fell. He must have been more hurt than he had decided to let on. "I need you to take Zane to the medical bay immediately, Nya," Lloyd instructed the Water Ninja. She simply nodded and took Zane out of the room.

Lloyd went outside the Bounty. It was having trouble getting started. "Hang in there, old girl," he whispered to the ship, patting its helm. It felt a little weird to talk to the ship, but it had always been there to help them out just like old times, so there was really no room for embarrassment. A drop of rain fell onto his cheek. He looked up and heard thunder nearby. A storm was brewing.

Suddenly, a sound of metal scraping metal reached Lloyd's ears. He silently drew out his sword and swung it straight at the approaching person's neck. He was surprised to see a blue and white suit with a glowing blue helmet. "Samurai X," he breathed. He lowered the sword.

"I have come to help," the mysterious samurai said in that new voice of theirs. I was suspicious. "How did you know where we were?"

"That is of no concern," Samurai X replied. "I have seen the Sons of Garmadon nearby. They will try to take the Princess."

Lloyd was unsure whether or not to trust whoever the person was. Sure, the samurai had helped them fight Acronix and Krux a year ago, but then he or she had just faded into the shadows. Now, especially that they knew what the Sons of Garmadon were going to try to do, he was more suspicious than ever.

Then a tiny voice spoke in the back of his head. _It's not very often we'll get help like this_. These were troubling times. Nothing was for certain. Lloyd didn't even know if he would be able to stop the Sons of Garmadon from resurrecting his father. They had the Mask of Hatred now. It was only a matter of time before they would find the temple. If the time was to act, it was now.

Lloyd sighed. "Okay, you can help," he said in a monotone voice. He didn't know if he would regret it later.

He heard the revving of motorcycle engines beyond the hill. It began to rain more fiercely now. Samurai X pressed a button on their wrist, and the huge Samurai Mech appeared. The samurai jumped in and drew a large weapon. I raised my weapon, prepared to fight them.

The battle was long. Lloyd stepped out to Mr. E and struck out. The man in the red visor blocked it easily. The two exchanged blows and strikes. Lloyd caught sight of a gang member with white face paint sneak past. His jacket had the letters C and M on it. The Green Ninja jumped backwards, stopping the man from getting any farther. He fought both members.

Samurai X was, for some odd reason, protecting Zane, who was awake but somewhat weak. Ultra Violet gave out a scream, lunging at the samurai with her sai. Samurai X blocked it with the sword, while Zane attempted to fight. He was weak, but that didn't mean he couldn't protect himself.

An explosion rocked the _Destiny's Bounty_. Zane watched as the mysterious samurai was knocked back by the intense heat. He ran over to the person.

"Are you all right?" Zane asked. The person was breathing heavily beneath the mask. It sounded weird, like there was an opening. The samurai was covering their face like they were embarrassed.

Zane made sure he couldn't see Ultra Violet nearby. The biker seemed to have vanished. He held out a hand to Samurai X. They didn't take it.

Then the Nindroid froze. He was too shocked to say anything. The samurai had turned to him, and he saw a face behind a hole in the mask. It was a face he knew all too well.

"PIXAL?" he said finally. He couldn't believe it. The android sighed, looking straight at him. "I didn't want to tell you," she said, now using her normal voice. She removed the blue helmet. She turned away. "I was afraid."

Zane didn't know what to say. He simply shook his head. "If you don't tell me, then how can I trust you?" A scream came from behind them. Both robots turned to see Ultra Violet come at them. But there was something different about her. She wore a purple mask resembling the Masks of Vengeance and Deception. Her outfit seemed to ooze out purple magma. They were trapped.

 **Sorry to leave it on such an abrupt cliffhanger. I don't really know how to end this, and I doubt I'll be adding anymore to this story. This was mostly just meant to be a one-shot of Pixane. I feel like they need some conflict in their relationship, because that's really how a couple grows, and I felt like this was just the thing. Let me know what you thought of this.**


	7. Innocence (Baby one shot)

**One-shot of Cole and the baby. I told you I'd get one as soon as the baby came in the show. Watched Episode 78: Snake Jaguar with my sister last night. It was awesome! Spoilers for Season 8: SOG.**

Cole hugged the small human being to his chest as he ran through the corridors of the Sons of Garmadon lair. It would only be a matter of time before Ultra Violet would break out of the room he had locked her in, and that other thug would wake up soon. He had to get out of there.

Luckily, like Zane had told him, most of the Sons of Garmadon were out racing. He hoped that Zane was all right. All those thugs looked pretty tough. He found his way to the entrance somehow and sat down, exhausted. The baby was cooing softly as if nothing was wrong.

"You're a happy little guy, aren't you?" Cole asked. He held the baby close, looking into its eyes. The baby smiled at him. Cole smiled back. This kid's joy was contagious.

"If I end up talking to myself, just keep in mind that I'm by myself right now," he told the baby. The little one never took his eyes off of the Master of Earth. "I have a team back where I stay," he continued. "There's Zane, our Nindroid. He helps us in forming plans and keeping us on the right track." His eyebrows furrowed with worry over the Master of Ice. Where was he?

He refused to think about it right now. Now, he had to get this baby out of there. He stood up and continued talking. "And then there's Jay. You'd like him. He's funny and loud and can't make it a single minute without cracking a joke." Cole stared at the baby, who seemed to be listening intently, although he probably didn't understand him. He didn't care. Someone once said that a baby can make any man look like a bumbling idiot, and it was very true.

"And there's the Master of Fire, Kai. He is definitely the most passionate in our group about what he does. He's also the only one of us that jumps into things without thinking. There's Nya, who you would definitely like. She's sweet and a great friend and is great with kids." Cole looked both ways to see if there were any Sons of Garmadon after them before continuing in a hushed voice.

"Finally, there's Lloyd, our leader. He's the Green Ninja, and I'm sure he's worried about us right now. I can't wait 'til you meet him. You'll love them all when you meet them."

There was the sound of revving engines from a tunnel to Cole's left. He began to run away from the noise. The baby tucked under his arm began to whimper. "Don't worry, baby. I won't let them get you," he said. He didn't know why Ultra Violet wanted the kid, but he wasn't going to let her take him.

 **I know this was pretty short. I honestly couldn't think of much else to say. Also, I will try to send a chapter of Fire in Winter soon. Forgot to add a chapter this week, sorry. Hope you enjoyed! Ardhoniel out!**


	8. Exhaustion (LloydxHarumi)

**Who here enjoyed Dead Man's Squall? I know I did, and I can't wait for more! I've chosen not to read anymore descriptions past episode 80, so please don't tell me if something is happening that I don't know about. This takes place after episode 79. I thought about it and was like, Lloyd must be tired or something, right? Because he's literally stayed up all night for several nights in this season. So yeah, Lloyd and Harumi are separated from the rest of the ninja. This is kind of short, but I hope you enjoy.**

Deep in Primeval's Eye, two people walked through the dense jungle pressing in on them from all sides. Lloyd and Harumi had stayed quiet for nearly an hour, trekking through the brush like two explorers. Neither of them spoke, because there was so much to think about. So much had happened in the last few days. There was hardly time enough to process it all.

Lloyd tried to ignore the pain in his arm. When they had fallen from the storm, he had fallen on it wrong, and he was pretty sure it was broken. He would have to use his other arm for weapons. He had retrieved his sword from the Samurai X suit, only regretting how much a mistake stabbing it had been. Samurai X had turned out to be PIXAL, and he had been so surprised. He hoped the other ninja had kept her from getting to the thruster earlier that day. Or was it longer than that? He tried to clear his blurry head by shaking it. He didn't realize it at first, but he was spent.

"How's your arm?" he heard Harumi's voice ask him. He looked up into those deep, beautiful eyes of hers. He shrugged as best he could without hurting himself any more than he already was. "It's alright. I'll manage," he replied.

Despite what he had said, Harumi's instinct told her otherwise. She walked up to him and gently took the map off of his arm that they had been using for a sling. "Can I rip the sleeve to see?" she asked, not wanting to ruin his gi. "Go ahead," he said, not sounding a bit resigned, which was surprising. Harumi took both ends and ripped the sleeve open. Lloyd winced as she held his arm gently, examining it closely. It was swollen and bruised. She bit her lip, shaking her head. "This won't do," she whispered. She glanced up at the sky. It was getting darker. The sun was setting. "We need to find a place to camp," Lloyd said. She looked back at him, surprised that it was like he had almost read her mind.

"Yeah," she answered, which sounded silly, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. "I need to treat that arm anyways," she added, smiling a bit. Lloyd smiled back, then took her hand in his uninjured one and led her through the jungle. Harumi glanced around and was actually glad they were here. In this place, she could see the life that happened around her tiny world in the palace. "I love this green," she said, absentmindedly. "Green is the color of life." She didn't realize that Lloyd had even heard her until he replied. "I love it too."

She gazed at the blonde young man and smiled. "Well, you're the Green Ninja," she said playfully. "What other color could you possibly like?"

"Good point," he said, smiling. They stopped talking for a while, instead focusing on their task at hand. They found a small clearing that would be big enough for them to rest in but small enough to not be noticeable. They still had the Sons of Garmadon to worry about. Lloyd doubted they would come all the way to Primeval's Eye just to follow them, but they had the map, and that was the only way to the third mask, so he really didn't know. They couldn't take any chances.

It was dark by the time they got settled in. They wouldn't risk making a fire. Too conspicuous. There were night noises of critters all around them. "Rumi, I'll take the watch. You go ahead and sleep," he said, drawing his sword. His arm still throbbed bad, but he found if he didn't move it, it wasn't too bad. He sat on the ground for what felt like a long while, trying to stay alert for anything, but his body seemed to be fighting against his will as exhaustion kicked in. He tried so hard to stay awake, but he often had to stop himself when he felt his eyelids dropping.

"Lloyd," Harumi's sweet voice whispered. He turned to her and saw her looking at him. She had been watching him the whole time.

"When was the last time you've slept?" she asked him. Lloyd appreciated her concern, but he wasn't going to let her get hurt or captured or anything that could harm her. "Lloyd, be honest," she said, sitting up on the dirt she lay on.

Lloyd sighed. "Three days," he answered. "There's just been... so much to worry about: escaping the palace, tracking Zane, and then last night." He ran his left hand through his hair, trying to clear away any tiredness.

"Sleep, Lloyd," was all she said. The Green Ninja's mouth automatically countered her statement. "I can't," he said without warning. "My first priority is to protect you, and I can't do that sleeping."

"Please," she pleaded. "You can't protect me well enough if you're not rested. Besides, you'll get better sooner if you sleep." Harumi stood up and sat next to him, squeezing his hand gently. "Please. I'll take the first watch. I'll wake you up later."

He sighed, shaking his head. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He leaned back, finally complying to her request. "You promise you'll wake me?"

"Promise," she spoke, her lips forming a small smile. He closed his deep green eyes, and he was asleep in mere seconds.

Harumi found herself gazing at the ninja in front of her as he slept. She couldn't bring herself to tell him, but she thought he was so cute, especially right now. And perhaps she was coming to grips with her own feelings for him as well. She reached out and trailed her fingers through his blonde hair. "I love you, Lloyd Garmadon," she whispered, kissing his forehead.

 **Yes, there you have it. I LOVE LOVE LOVE this pairing! I really hope she doesn't end up evil or anything, because they really belong together. I love how he's the only one that calls her Rumi, which is a better name for her anyway :). Review if you want, tell me what you thought. Again, please no spoilers, I'm getting real excited nervous watching this season. Definitely one of my favorite seasons so far! Ardhoniel out!**


	9. Gift From God (Titanium Ninja)

**Hey, I'm back! I don't own Ninjago or its characters. This was not requested by anyone, I just decided to share this with you because I needed to write a short poem for my Creative Writing class, and I chose to do this. It's set in the end of Season 3, during Zane's sacrifice, because I'm a pretty big Zane fan. Please, constructive criticism only. I am a pretty bad poem writer, but I just thought I might brighten your day with this, if that's possible. Anyway, here it is.**

I grew up a human boy

Gift from God, was my name

My father built me a falcon toy

I had my friend until the man came

Father knew his time had come

Knowing eventually, I only cried

He switched me so I couldn't remember where I was from

And then he died

I lived in solitude until he beamed

The old man once again

He spoke to me of the team

I knew I had a friend

I met my family, all for life

I had everything I could ever need

Even through hurt and strife

All my life I did not need to speed

But now, when I see

Everything before my eye

That all I was doing was the key

To be a brother for them and try

So now as I remember all I've done

And my heart begins to fade

I turn my face to the ice-white sun

And know there is nothing in this world for my family I would trade

 **I hope you enjoyed this. I can't wait to give you the newest chapter of Fire in Winter, which should be coming soon, so stay tuned. Also, I cannot wait to do the story of Not About Numbers, which I have been ranting about for a while, so I will be starting on that quite soon. Thanks again for all the support! Ardhoniel out!**


	10. A Rose (Lloyd Poem)

**I do not own Ninjago. I guess you could call this a rant for the fact that I still can't get over the crushed Llorumi ship :). MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON 8: SONS OF GARMADON. Do NOT read if you have not seen it (unless you want to, then go for it). Just an idea that I got in my head that I had to get off my chest. I'm quite proud of this one. The feels for Lloyd (it's in his POV) in this are absurd, so grab a box of tissues if you need them. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing this. My sister loved it, so I hope you do too. Thanks. Ardhoniel out!**

A Rose

When I first laid eyes on her,

She was the most lovely thing I had ever seen.

Sweet, gentle, surprisingly modest for a royal.

Her simple face paint concealed the beautiful face I knew was there,

Her unblemished cheeks and full lips the color of a rose.

She never wanted for anything, not with the mask on.

Then I chased her along those fragile rooftops,

Running towards the Juliet I knew I had found for myself.

She was kind,

The way a mother is to her children.

Why did she feel the need to hide her true self?

I was coming to grips with feelings

I had never been able to understand before.

I wanted more than anything

To scoop her up

And let her be herself

With me,

To a place she could call home.

Maybe my wish was coming true when she was left alone

With no one to turn to but me.

Despite the way the day had begun,

I was happy,

Because she was with me,

And I vowed to never let anything harm her.

Nothing would come to her.

Nothing could take away

The bliss I was feeling,

When she would stand in front of me,

Turn towards me,

Shy,

Hesitant,

But with a warmth as well.

She disappeared

Into the shadows,

For what remained to be a lifetime.

She needed me.

She said it herself.

The realization that she made me complete hit me,

A warm feeling spreading in my chest.

There was nothing that could take her away from me.

I vowed to continue to fight for my rose

Fragrant and frail, but miraculous.

But the trick to a rose:

Hold too tightly

And you get pricked.

This rose did not care for me.

It didn't speak my name with longing and trust.

It didn't tell me it loved me.

One by one,

The petals fell,

The flower shedding its beautiful, soft skin,

Until there was nothing left

But a dead, thorny stem.

The rose had become a thorn.

She had no consideration for what I wanted,

What I _needed_ her to be,

For what I wished I would never have to encounter again:

The monster that had consumed my father,

Until there was nothing left

But an outer shell

Of dark and cold despair.

She blamed me,

She would never be happy with me,

Not even if she tried.

I knew it in my heart

My rose was gone.

She was not my Juliet.

She was not my wish come true.

She was not the princess I thought I knew her as.

But most of all,

She could never be mine.

There's nothing in this world that hurts more,

Than to have your trusted friend

Be transformed into your enemy

Before your very eyes.

The aching hole that she leaves

Has become a consuming void.

Not even my brothers are here anymore

To help me close it.

She caused it.

She caused all the pain I am now suffering.

There would always be that thorn in my side.

But what if you still love that very thorn,

Even as it digs into you,

Imbedded in your skin so deep

That you can't remove it,

Like a painful, wooden splinter.

You can't remove how you feel about the rose,

Even now.

Perhaps the soil can make the flower grow again,

And it will blossom into a more wonderful being

Than it ever was before.

There is beauty,

Even in the ugliest places.

There is light,

Even in the blackest night.


	11. He's With You

**Tiny one-shot with Jay and Nya talking about hardships. Heads up: [Contains Christian themes].**

Nya awoke with a startle. Her sheets were damp with sweat, and she seemed to have been breathing hard. She touched her face and felt the wet streaks the tears had made. It took her a moment to remember what had woken her up. The nightmare.

She lay back down, trying to calm herself down. No matter how many times she told herself it had never happened, that everything was fine, the words could not drive out the vivid thoughts that consumed her dreams. After about half an hour of trying to get back to sleep, she sighed and got out of bed. If she wasn't going to fall back to sleep, she might as well get up.

The Master of Water often thought that there was a reason she woke up in the middle of some nights. She could never seem to figure out what that reason was, but she knew it had to be there somewhere. She just had to look hard enough. _I know You are in control of everything, God_ , she prayed. _What did you wake me for?_

Nya walked over to her drawers and pulled a hoodie on over her night top. She then strolled out onto the Bounty's deck. The soft night wind blew in her face, calming her inside. The stars gleamed above her. She continued on her way to the opposite cabin, where the boys' rooms were. She just wanted to take as much a walk as she could on this rather confining ship. The walls around her seemed to fall inwards just a tiny bit. She had always had slight claustrophobia, but living on the ship for so long wasn't so bad once she had gotten used to it. She stopped in Jay's room. She thought she had heard movement inside.

There was no answer when she lightly knocked. Was he asleep? She opened the door slowly, careful not to let it creak. It was an old ship, after all. She saw the Blue Ninja in his bed, tossing about slightly. She heard him mumble words she couldn't make out. The furrowed expression on his brow told her everything. She walked in and sat down on the bed, running her hand through Jay's hair affectionately, trying to calm him down.

His sparkling blue eyes opened a few seconds later. "Nya?" he asked, sighing as if he was relieved. "What are you doing here?" He pulled himself into a sitting position.

"I... couldn't really sleep," Nya replied, looking down. "I saw you dreaming, and I just thought..." Normally, her boyfriend would have answered quickly, but since he didn't say anything, so she knew something was definitely wrong. "Was it Scrap n' Tap again?" Jay looked down and closed his eyes tightly. "You can take your time," Nya said. "If you need to talk."

Jay nodded. "Yeah, it was," he finally said. "Nya, it's been almost a year since it happened. And, I still have the dreams as if it just happened yesterday." The tears came free falling, even when he didn't mean for them to. "Why do things like this happen?" he asked, sniffing. "Why does it have to be us?"

"I can tell you this much, Jay," Nya answered. "When we're doing the right thing, that's when the enemy seems to attack us the most, because he knows only good will come out of what we do. But Jesus has overcome all evil. He helps us through every situation, no matter how tough, because it's all really in His hands. There's no way He's going to let you suffer this alone. He was with you when you were on Misfortune's Keep just as much as He is with you now. There's nothing on earth that can separate us from His never-ending love. He's right there with you, through it all..." Nya took a few seconds to let her words sink in. "And so am I," she finished. She took Jay in her arms and let him cry into her shoulder. She felt like she was mothering him, but she needed to show her appreciation for him more. "You're never alone," she whispered, kissing his forehead. They stayed like that for a long time, with Nya's arms around Jay as he sobbed. Gradually, he quieted, and she knew he was asleep again. She gently laid him back down on the bed and patted his hand softly, knowing he was having good dreams again, before she left for her own room. Surprisingly, she fell asleep immediately.

 **"And we know that in all things God works for the good of those who love him, who have been called according to his purpose. For those God foreknew he also predestined to be conformed to the image of his Son, that he might be the firstborn among many brothers and sisters." -Romans 8:28-29. I was inspired to write this from today's message. No matter how hard your life is going to get, remember, God's always right there beside you, and He will help you get through whatever you're facing. Thanks for reading! I hope this was able to bless or help you in some way. Ardhoniel out!**


End file.
